Diamante Negro
by Pao Sakigami
Summary: Hibari siempre huele a sangre y sudor, Haru no necesita dos dedos de frente para saber el porqué, además ella huele en si misma el mismo aroma detestable.
1. Chapter 1

Esto no tiene sentido alguno, la pareja es crack pero amo leer fic's de esta serie por lo que no pude evitar escribir algo más .

KHR! No me pertenece si no , Haru y Hayato serían pareja. Hibari sería el amante.

* * *

><p><strong><span><em>Black Diamond<em>**

_~Yo se que no puedo estar junto a ti por siempre_

_Pero se que no olvidaré tú belleza_

_Mi diamante negro~_

…

Hibari siempre huele a sangre y sudor, Haru no necesita dos dedos de frente para saber el porqué, además ella huele en si misma el mismo aroma detestable. Son la mafia después de todo , también son amantes que se tocan sin tapujos en lo oscuro de la oficina de Tsuna, en su propia mansión y sin que nadie llegue a sospechar que alguna vez Kyoya y Miura se han mirado desnudos como lo están ahora.

Haru no sabe cómo ni porque empezó aquello. Estipula que fue obra del astuto guardián que la considera una herbívora que no se puede defender de él , más aún cuando le muerde la piel del cuello y los hombros, mientras se frota contra su pequeño cuerpo en un vaivén que no tiene final hasta que Hibari gruñe con fuerza y le aprieta las caderas.

Kyoya tiene algo que hace que Miura desee con todas sus fuerzas acercarse a él, ¿encanto quizá? Ella no sabría definirlo y sin embargo, siente algo _más_ cuando lo mira, cómo si no pudiera evitar la maraña de sentimientos que hay dentro suyo cuando se le acerca, cómo si todo a su lado fuera dolor y el tormento interminable.

Porque con Kyoya no hay palabras dulces ni caricias, todo es duro y duele. Pero Haru es masoquista y lo disfruta, incluso sabiendo que no podrá estar con él toda la vida. Algunas veces , cuando follan. (Si eso, porque Kyoya no le hace el amor) Haru se acerca a su oído y suelta un _¿Me quieres? _ Muy tenue y suave, con voz de porcelana y una risita al final, solo para disfrutar la carcajada que Hibari suelta y como se hunde más profundo en sus entrañas. Porque ellos no se aman, no se quieren, todo es superficial.

Que mentira.

Miura ama a Kyoya , Hibari ama a Haru y eso es inevitable pero, ambos saben que no podrán pasar la eternidad junto al otro porque son la mafia y la mafia es muerte. Por eso se acurrucan en el suelo y piensan que ninguno podrá olvidar al otro hasta que el ruido en la mansión los lleva a la realidad.

Se levantan, se miran, desvían la mirada y todo vuelve a ser dolor. Haru se viste y se pinta los labios mientras Kyoya se acomoda la corbata y ajusta la hebilla de su cinturón.

Es así por mucho tiempo y lo será por siempre. Aunque saben que no podrán estar junto al otro eternamente.

…

* * *

><p>Black Diamond es una canción de Stratovarius, la escuché y sentí la necesidad de escribir. Quizá no tenga mucho sentido pero me gustó como quedó *-* espero les guste.<p>

Bye bye :'D


	2. Chapter 2 La primera vez

KHR no me pertenece!

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Y Espero en esta Mortal Noche<strong>_

_**No Temas**_

_**Si lo Deseas**_

_**Podras Reflejar en tus Ojos**_

_**Cualquier Mundo~**_

* * *

><p><em>La primera vez<em>.

La primera vez que se vieron Haru Muria imaginó que Hibari Kyoya era alguien de quien jamás debería preocuparse. Después de todo, los ojos chocolate de Haru fueron los únicos que vieron al hombre, los azules de él jamás la vieron a ella.

Que equivocada estaba.

Habían pasado años desde aquel primer encuentro, habían cambiado, eran dos adultos con las manos manchadas en sangre que no se preocupaban por ocultar. Eran la mafia y nada más que eso, ella fiel seguidora de Vongola y él un alma libre que de alguna manera extraña era guardián del décimo, la Nube le decían.

Con sus ahora 27 años cada quien tenía sus puntos fuertes y su puntos débiles, Haru era una preciosa mujer , digna de respeto y admiración , incluso de celos por parte de otras mujeres pero también era una asesina que temer. La dulce Haru Miura había muerto hace mucho tiempo aunque, esa personalidad suya tan radiante y acaramelada le servía para ocultar los estragos que la muerte había hecho en ella.

Vivía en Italia, en una hermosa casa que ocupaba ella sola. Hace mucho tiempo que había dejado Japón con uno que otro viaje para ver a sus padres o algunas cartas, últimamente habían más cartas que viajes… Trabajaba para los Vongola con devoción inquebrantable, su Tsuna-san , ahora era todo un hombre, había dejado aquella mirada dulce y atontada que siempre tenía en la juventud por una mirada más serena y adulta, un hombre atractivo sin lugar a dudas.

Uno que se había casado con Kyoko. Su mejor amiga.

Debía admitirlo, ella sabía que esas historias de amor que se inventaba sola, jamás tendrían frutos si uno de los protagonistas era Tsuna. Aun así, aquello no mitigó el dolor que sintió cuando tuvo que vestirse de rosa e ir como dama de honor a la lujosa boda, en aquella hermosa catedral de Venecia. Lo que más quería era salir corriendo por el pasillo que Kyoko había recorrido con la marcha nupcial y encontrar una banca donde sentarse a llorar.

Que era justamente lo que hacía ahora, pero sin la dramática huida en medio de la boda. No , ella había disfrutado la fiesta en la recepción de la mansión Vongola toda la noche y ahora, ,que eran pasadas las tres de la mañana , estaba sentada en una banca de alguna plaza cercana.

Que cosa más patética.

Aun así no podía dejar de llorar, ella hubiera deseado ser quien caminara al altar para desposar a Tsuna. Diablos, haber mantenido el mentón en alto y una sonrisa durante toda la noche le había costado un pedazo de alma con cada respiración y ahora estaba allí, llorando como si no hubiera un mañana.

-Arruinas tu maquillaje – como salida de la nada , una voz grave y masculina le dedicó aquellas palabras y frente a ella un pañuelo le era extendido. Haru elevó la vista avergonzada , con las mejillas mojadas de tanto llorar, quedando pasmada al instante, el mismísimo Hibari Kyoya estaba parado frente a ella con una mirada indiferente y gélida pero con un pañuelo en la palma de la mano. -¿Lo tomarás o no? – preguntó , parecía molesto.

Ella asintió y sin decir nada comenzó a limpiarse las lágrimas.

Luego se levantó de su asiento y Hibari comenzó a caminar. Haru parpadeó un poco confundida pero le siguió.

Aquella noche él la acompañó en silencio hasta la puerta de su casa. Aquella había sido la primera vez que Hibari Kyoya vio realmente a Haru Miura, o eso pensaba ella.

Qué equivocada estaba.

* * *

><p>¡Hola! Uhm... bueno , luego de que me propusieran continuar lo que originalmente era un OS sumamente corto salió esto... no se si sea de su agrado pues los capítulos no seran muy largos pero quiero desarrollar algo en base a lo primero que escribí ¡Espero les agrade!<p>

¿Algún comentario? Ojalá ^^


	3. Chapter 3 ¿Realmente quieres pensar?

KHR! No me pertenece!

* * *

><p>~Me dejaras dormir al amanecer<p>

entre tus piernas~

* * *

><p>¿Realmente quieres pensar?<p>

* * *

><p>En un mundo como el de la mafia muchas cosas las aprendes como revelaciones pasando frente a tus ojos. La primera cosa es que tu vida no vale más que la de una mosca cuando estás en mitad de un combate, puedes morir ya sea por una bala perdida o por un golpe en el lugar indicado. Cualquier cosa puede matarte.<p>

Por más inmortal que te creas.

Hibari Kyoya hacía muchos años se había dado cuenta de esto, no fue necesario ninguna revelación divina para que a la corta edad en la que se había iniciado como mafioso ,se diera cuenta de que no era inmortal, cuando luchaba contra sus enemigos y sentía la adrenalina en lugar de sangre sabía que no lo era. Él era un humano más pese a tachar a los demás de herbívoros. Ironías de un carnívoro.

Él paso de los años no solo había afectado la mentalidad de Hibari, cabe mencionar. Era un inteligente y maduro hombre de 27 años , atractivo hasta la médula y que sonrojaba a las señoritas sin necesidad de decir "hola" . Literalmente.

Esta cualidad sin embargo, era despreciada por él, claro, había tenido a algunas (muchas) mujeres en su cama pero nada fuera de una noche de revolcón para aplacar las hormonas masculinas que necesitaban salir a flote de vez en cuando.

Quizá hoy había perdido la cabeza y golpeado como estaba había decidido ir a aquella casa…la de Haru Miura.

Recordaba que la conoció cuando no era más que una chiquilla que revoloteada alrededor del décimo Vóngola todo el día, recitando palabras sin sentido o pelándose con Gokudera cuando le decía mujer estúpida pero, debía admitir que le había prestado más atención de la que debería.

Patético.

Nunca pudo hallar una razón del porque la miraba, era muy estúpida como decía Gokudera. Inmadura, infantil, no hacía más que asfixiar a Tsuna , Hibari quizá se cautivó del sufrimiento ajeno, si. A él le gustaba ver sufrir a Haru. Claro, hasta esa noche durante la boda del décimo, ¿qué? ¿diez años después de conocerse? Algo así.

Si nos remontamos a esa noche, él no hizo más que mirarla con el ceño fruncido y ofrecerle un pañuelo con la patética excusa de que arruinaría su maquillaje, ni él mismo entendía porque la había seguido luego acercado a ella. Estaba ahora mismo de igual forma, sin entender porque había acudido a su puerta, nunca habían cruzado más que dos palabras.

Tocó la puerta de la casa, una, dos…tres veces hasta que Haru, envuelta en un bello camisón de seda negra que le llegaba hasta la mitad de los muslos , le abrió , sorprendiéndose en demasía al ver a Kyoya en esas pintas. Rostro y camisa manchados de tierra y sangre , sus tonfas colgando del cinturón y los pantalones rasgados en las rodillas, la mirada fría de siempre .

-¿Hibari- san?- fue lo único que pudo decir ante semejante imagen. Hibari no se perturbó ante aquello pero de un momento a otro frunció el ceño aún más, notando los ojos rojos e hinchados de Haru y el casi (CASI) imperceptible rastro de lágrimas en sus mejillas, ella se encogió un poco en su lugar ante tan fría y analítica mirada pero sin apartar sus ojos chocolates de los azules , casi negros, ojos de Hibari Kyoya. -¿Ocurre algo? ¿Necesitas algo de mi Hibari-san? –tiempo atrás, pensó Hibari, Haru hubiera arrastrado aquellas palabras con un tartamudeo molesto y terminado con alguna de sus dos muletillas preferidas "desu" o "hahi" pero, ahora no eran cosa recurrente, no. Haru al igual que él había cambiado tras entender lo que era realmente la mafia.

Ya no era la mujer estúpida que Gokudera decía. Hibari Kyoya podía describir a la perfección como había cambiado esa mujer. Valla…en verdad la había observado de cerca.

Hibari sonrió, dando un paso dentro de la casa, todo bajo la atenta mirada de Haru que no comprendía nada, no. No entendía nada y no lo hizo ni cuando Hibari se adueñó de sus labios con fiereza y poco control del instinto animal que tienen los hombres cuando … se calientan.

Las mejillas de Haru palidecieron por dos segundos antes de adquirir un color carmín y sin embargo sus labios, rosados como cerezas, se movieron junto a los de Kyoya que, ni corto ni perezoso mordió el inferior para introducir su lengua dentro la cavidad ajena. Haru gimió. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Acaso se había fumado algo que ni ella recordaba? Kami-sama lo sabrá…porque ella no.

Las fuertes manos del hombre delinearon su figura y cuando el aire faltó solo se apartó dos segundos y siguió besando su mentón, su cuello, bajó hasta su clavícula apartando tela - ¿Q-qué… haces? -¿Acaso era tan estúpida para preguntar? Si, lo era y sin embargo también era lo suficientemente fuerte para parar aquello de un brusco empujón. Los ojos de Hibari relampaguearon ante ello.

-¿Qué haces en mi casa y …haciéndome esto? –preguntó la mujer, sintiéndose más menuda de lo que ya era, intimidada ante el hombre frente a ella pero, no lo demostraba, no . Sus ojos chocolate mostraban lo ofuscada que se sentía . Hibari solo bufó.

-Estabas llorando, mujer –dijo. No respondió a la pregunta porque ni el mismo sabía el motivo.

-¿Y qué si lo hacía? ¡Además no es cierto! –se defendió ella cruzada de brazos y mirándole. Ya no era una niña que no podía se defender, no , hace tiempo que aquella fragilidad se había perdido. Aunque…con los recientes acontecimientos, la inseguridad se instaló en su corazón ¿Acaso había desperdiciado su vida por un hombre que no la amaba? Eso parecía…

Hibari por su parte mantenía una lucha interna pensando el motivo por el cual estaba allí… ¿se sentía atraído por Haru? ¿Por su frágil ser que intentaba no romperse bajo su gélida mirada? ¿Acaso la había mirado por tanto tiempo porque sabía que no lo miraría a él? Eso último, se dijo, había sonado masoquista.

-Lo hacías, no sería raro que lo hicieras. Tsuna se acaba de casar – el rostro de Haru palideció entonces, él lo notó y una sonrisa severa se acomodó en sus labios. Se sintió bien ver aquello, si…le gustaba el sufrimiento de Haru porque era parecido al suyo, un sufrimiento que no se podía aceptar. -…además –continuó – no te apartaste de mí, me dejaste pasar ¿es que siempre dejas pasar desconocidos? –preguntó escudriñándola.

-No eres un desconocido Kyoya , lo sabes muy bien –contra atacó ella. Touché…

-No cruzamos palabras- dijo él. Le gustaba tener la última palabra, claro que le gustaba.

-Pero te conozco desde hace diez años. Es más…hasta te consideraba mi amigo, no sé qué pensar ahora. –Replicó.

Hibari sonrió de manera perversa. -¿Realmente quieres pensar? –le preguntó, ella enarcó una ceja y él se acercó, pensando que tampoco quería pensar más. Nada, no quería nada en su cabeza.

Ella de repente se llenó de cierta amargura, una que nubló las dudas existenciales que tenía y que la hicieron ceder antes los toques de Kyoya . Cuando sus labios se tocaron ella negó con la cabeza y entre medio de aquel roce murmuró un – solo quiero olvidar.. . –que fue más que suficiente para que él la subiera al mueble más cercano. Haru solo sintió el roce de la madera contra sus muslos y luego las nada delicadas caricias de Kyoya .

* * *

><p><em>¡Hasta aquí! ¿los dejé picados? D: lo lamento, pero, es por que tengo otra idea para el sgte cap (que ya está a medio escribir xD) Y necesitaba dejarlo hasta allí<em>

_Tenchou-Flippy : Gracias por los reviews! ¡Trataré de no tardar tanto en actualizar! ^^_

_AgathaxB : ¿Triste? Si, lo se D: me dolió escribirlo(?) pero ¡era necesario! ¡muchas gracias por leerlo! _

_Su: Tú, tú sabes que escribo esto por tu culpa . no hay mucho que decirte mujer(?) _

_Sombrerera Loca : ¡Gracias por leerlo! En verdad espero poder mantener la personalidad de ambos... aunque en cierta medida ponga a una Haru más dura que antes, pero, a Kyoya me gustaría ponerlo como es...o eso espero mantener. ¡Espero te agrade! _

_¡Eso! trataré de responder a sus reviews, ¡si tienen dudas o ideas(?) ! solo digan y las respondere con gusto. Cya~ _


End file.
